1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power distribution systems, and more particularly to a system for distributing power to a number of remote, inaccessible loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With multiple loads connected to a common power distribution system, failure of any single load (open circuit or short circuit) should not disrupt power to the remaining loads. While there are a number of prior art power distribution systems with load fault isolation, there is no entirely satisfactory system for certain applications where the loads are connected in series.